In vivo, intercellular adhesion plays an important role in a wide range of events including morphogenesis and organ formation, leukocyte extravasion, tumor metastasis and invasion, and the formation of cell junctions. Additionally, cell-cell adhesion is crucial for the maintenance of tissue integrity.
Intercellular adhesion is mediated by specific cell surface adhesion molecules. Cell adhesion molecules have been classified into at least four families including the immunoglobulin superfamily, the integrin superfamily, the selectin family and the cadherin superfamily. All cell types that form solid tissues express some members of the cadherin superfamily suggesting that cadherins are involved in selective adhesion of most cell types.
Cadherins have been generally described as glycosylated integral membrane proteins that have an N-terminal extracellular domain (the N-terminal 113 amino acids of the domain appear to be directly involved in binding) consisting of five subdomains characterized by sequences unique to cadherins, a hydrophobic membrane-spanning domain and a C-terminal cytoplasmic domain that interacts with the cytoskeleton through eatenins and other cytoskeleton-associated proteins. Some cadherins lack a cytoplasmic domain, however, and appear to function in cell-cell adhesion by a different mechanism than cadherins having a cytoplasmic domain. The cytoplasmic domain is required for the adhesive function of the extracellular domain in cadherins that do have an cytoplasmic domain. Binding between members of the cadherin family expressed on different cells is bomophilic (i.e., a member of the cadherin family binds to cadherins of its own or a closely related subclass) and Ca.sup.2+ -dependent. For recent reviews on cadherins, see Takeichi, Annu. Rev. Biochem., 59: 237-252 (1990) and Takeichi, Science, 251: 1451-1455 (1991).
The first cadherins to be described (E-cadherin in mouse epithelial cells, L-CAM in avian liver, uvomorulin in the mouse blastocyst, and CAM 120/80 in human epithelial cells) were identified by their involvement in Ca.sup.2+ -dependent cell adhesion and their unique immunological characteristics and tissue localization. With the later immunological identification of N-cadherin, which was found to have a different tissue distribution than E-cadherin, it became apparent that a new family of Ca.sup.2+ -dependent cell-cell adhesion molecules had been discovered.
The molecular cloning of the genes encoding E-cadherin [see Nagafuchi et at., Nature, 329: 341-343 (1987)], N-cadherin [Hatta et at., J. Cell. Biol., 106: 873-881 (1988)], and P-cadherin [Nose et al., EMBO J., 6: 3655-3661 (1987)] provided structural evidence that the cadherins comprised a family of cell adhesion molecules. Cloning of L-CAM [Gallin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84: 2808-2812 (1987)] and uvomorulin [Ringwald et al., EMBO J., 6: 3647-3653 (1986)] revealed that they were identical to E-cadherin. Comparisons of the amino acid sequences of E-, N-, and P-cadherins showed a level of amino acid similarity of about 45%-58% among the three subclasses. Liaw et al., EMBO J., 9: 2701-2708 (1990) describes the use of PCR with degenerate oligonucleotides based on conserved regions of the E-, N- and P-cadherins to amplify N- and P-cadherin from a bovine microvascular endothelial cell cDNA.
The isolation by PCR of eight additional cadherins was reported in Suzuki et al., Cell Regulation, 2: 261-270 (1991). Subsequently, several other cadherins were described including R-cadherin [Inuzuka et al., Neuron, 7: 69-79 (1991)], M-cadherin [Donalies, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88: 8024-8028 (1991)], B-cadherin [Napolitano, J. Cell. Biol., 113: 893-905 (1991)] and T-cadherin [Ranscht, Neuron, 7: 391-402 (1991)].
Additionally, proteins distantly related to cadherins such as desmoglein [Goodwin et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 173: 1224-1230 (1990) and Koch et al., Eur. J. Cell Biol., 53: 1-12 (1990)] and the desmocollins [Holton et al., J. Cell Science, 97: 239-246 (1990)] have been described. The extracellular domains of these molecules are structurally related to the extracellular domains of typical cadherins, but each has a unique cytoplasmic domain. Mahoney et al., Cell, 67: 853-868 (1991) describes a tumor suppressor gene of Drosophila, called fat, that also encodes a cadherin-related protein. The fat tumor suppressor comprises 34 cadheiln-like subdomains followed by four EGF-like repeats, a transmembrane domain, and a novel cytoplasmic domain. The identification of these cadherin-related proteins is evidence that a large superfamily characterized by a cadherin extracellular domain motif exists.
Studies of the tissue expression of the various cadherin-related proteins reveal that each subclass of molecule has a unique tissue distribution pattern. For example, E-cadherin is found in epithelial cells while N-cadherin is found in neural and muscle cells. Expression of cadherin-related proteins also appears to be spatially and temporally regulated during development because individual proteins appear to be expressed by specific cells and tissues at specific developmental stages [for review see Takeichi (1991), supra]. Both the ectopic expression of cadherin-related proteins and the inhibition of native expression of cadherin-related proteins hinders the formation of normal tissue structure [Detrick et al., Neuron, 4: 493-506 (1990); Fujimoil et al., Development, 110: 97-104 (1990); Kintner, Cell, 69: 225-236 (1992)].
The unique temporal and tissue expression pattern of the different cadherins and cadherin-related proteins is particularly significant when the role each subclass of proteins may play in vivo in normal events (e.g., the maintenance of the intestinal epithelial barrier) and in abnormal events (e.g., tumor metastasis or inflammation) is considered. Different subclasses or combinations of subclasses of cadherin-related proteins are likely to be responsible for different cell-cell adhesion events in which therapeutic detection and/or intervention may be desirable. For example, auto-antibodies from patients with pemphigus vulgaris, an autoimmune skin disease characterized by blister formation caused by loss of cell adhesion, react with a cadherin-related protein offering direct support for adhesion function of cadherins in vivo [Amagai et al., Cell, 67: 869-877 (1991)]. Studies have also suggested that cadherins and cadherin-related proteins may have regulatory functions in addition to adhesive activity. Matsunaga et al., Nature, 334: 62-64 (1988) reports that N-cadherin has neurite outgrowth promoting activity. The Drosophila fat tumor supressor gene appears to regulate cell growth and supress tumor invasion as does mammalian E-cadherin [see Mahoney et al., supra; Frixen et al., J. Cell. Biol., 113: 173-185 (1991); Chen et al., J. Cell, Biol., 114: 319-327 (1991); and Vleminckx et al., Cell, 66: 107-119 (1991)]. Thus, therapeutic intervention in the regulatory activities of cadherin-related proteins expressed in specific tissues may be desirable.
There thus continues to exist a need in the art for the identification and characterization of additional cadherin-related proteins which participate in cell-cell adhesion and/or regulatory events. Moreover, to the extent that cadherin-related proteins might form the basis for the development of therapeutic and diagnostic agents, it is essential that the genes encoding the proteins be cloned. Information about the DNA sequences and amino acid sequences encoding the cadherin-related proteins would provide for the large scale production of the proteins by recombinant techniques and for the identification of the tissues/cells naturally producing the proteins. Such sequence information would also permit the preparation of antibody substances or other novel binding molecules specifically reactive with the cadherin-related proteins that may be useful in modulating the natural ligand/antiligand binding reactions in which the proteins are involved.